


A Touch of Healing

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: When a Goblin King gets sick, the goblins only have one place to turn for help, their friend and Labyrinth Champion, Sarah Williams. Sweet sweet pre-J/S marshmallow fluff.





	A Touch of Healing

"Lady! Lady! Halps!"

Sarah was asleep when the screeching and pounding began.

She sat up and looked at the clock.

5:16am.

"Shit." She forced herself to get up and stumble her way to the closet. When she unlocked it and pulled it open, a frantic group of goblins fell out and landed at a pile at her feet.

"Uh guys, what did I tell you about waking me up? We had a deal. This is why I had to put a lock on the closet door. When it's latched, no visits."

Frypan, named after his hat, had worked his way out of the pile and stood up to look at her. "We knows Lady, but sees dis an inmergemcy."

Sarah's mouth twitched but she didn't laugh. Frypan seemed rather upset, as did his companions.

"An emergency you say?" She crossed her arms. "Well what is it?"

Another goblin had untangled himself to stand by Frypan. "It's Kingy, Lady!"

Sarah felt her breath catch and her heart speed up at the mention of the goblins' mercurial ruler. She took a deep calming breath before she answered.

"What about him?" she asked nonchalantly, Not sure who she was trying to fool.

"Kingy sick. We don't know what's to do for him. He needs you, Lady. You his type."

"Well I doubt that, but anyway...what's wrong?"

They shrugged in unison. "He locked in chambers, kicked us out. We tried goblin remedy but he spitted it out and yelled."

A third goblin answered. "Goblins all decide to come get you. Maybe Lady know what to do, we say."

Sarah hesitated. "I don't know..." she thought a moment, "guys your Kingy doesn't like me much. He probably would kick me out too."

Frypan nodded. "No! He likes Lady lots. Has crystal with moving pictures of him and you dancing. Watches it a lot!"

This surprised Sarah. "Really?"

Some of the goblins nodded, some shook their heads no. With this crowd sometimes everything was opposite, upside down, or inside out.

"Alright. I'll try. But if I get bogged I'm dragging you all with me."

Sarah shooed the Goblins back into the closet after fetching a bag of marshmallows so they'd have something to do in there besides try on her shoes and dresses.

She dressed quickly, jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt and some sturdy hiking boots, put her hair in a ponytail, then grabbed a bag and dumped the contents of her medicine cabinet, fetched a couple of things from the kitchen, and opened the closet door.

"Okay guys, let's go."

She closed her eyes as the goblins pulled her through the portal they created.

It was almost like falling but in a split second she was on solid ground. Opening her eyes she found she was in the noisy throne room.

A cheer rose from the crowd." Lady is here! Hooray for Lady!"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah yeah. Okay where is he?"

Frypan gestured. "Follow me Lady!"

Sarah was equal parts dreading, and far too excited for her own comfort, to see him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth was miserable. Some kind of dastardly virus had somehow taken hold of him. He suspected it was a gift from that last batch of bratty wish aways from that frazzled summer camp couselor.

After several hours he had insisted the Goblins fetch the woman and march her straight to his castle because he couldn't take it a minute more. He didn't need the headache. Besides no underground family in their right minds would have wanted the little ingrates. They had drawn all over his throne and ruined his favorite dragon leather boots. "Barmy stench suckers." He whined as he blew his nose.

He felt hot, then cold, then hot again. His nosed was stuffed up and he had intermittant coughing fits. His head hurt. He couldn't gather enough energy to stand up.

And nothing magical seemed to work. His powers were haywire. He tried to conjure a bowl of soup and ended up with 2 purple ducks wandering around his chambers, which his subjects immediately adopted.

As he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, there was a tap on his door. "Go away you little morons, I'm trying to rest. And take that disgusting green goop you tried to feed me earlier with you!"

"Jareth?" A voice called through the door.

He sat up in shock. He knew that voice...

_What does she want? Why would she come here, now after all this time? It had been 12 years since..._

"Umm, hi. I know this is weird, but the Goblins said you might need help, and I...well I don't even know what's wrong but...I know you don't like me much..."

"Sarah?" He asked, just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah. Would it be okay if I came in?"

Jareth pushed himself up and grabbed his robe. He was wobbly, but attempted to straighten his hair up a bit and effect a cool demeanor. "One moment."

He made it to the door and pulled it open, leaning on it heavily, and attempted a weak smirk. "Well hello precious, long time now see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he opened the door Sarah gaped a moment but gathered herself and entered. "Hey. So, what's going on?"

Jareth let go of the door and pushed it closed. "Why, it's so good of you to...WAAAHHCHOO!"

Jareth had been attempting to walk towards her but his monster sneeze midstep had caused him to stumble. She shot forward to catch his as he fell towards her, and they both ended up on the floor, Jareth laying across her legs, coughing.

"Oh my God, Jareth..." She felt his forehead. "You have a fever! We need to get you into bed!"

"I'm :coughcough: fine :cough: pet. :coughcoughcough: just a bit of :cough: a tickle in :coughcoughcough: my throat."

Sarah helped him up and supported him to the bed, where he sat down and was bent forward still coughing. When it subsided he laid back pinching the bridge of nose." My bloody head won't stop pounding."

"Okay that's it." Sarah told him firmly." You get into this bed right now. And don't move. Don't defy *me* this time Goblin King!"

Jareth watched as she buzzed about the room. She called a couple of goblins and gave them instructions.

While they were off doing her bidding she fished a bottle out of her bag and sat next to him.

" So Jareth, will human medicine hurt you?"

He shrugged. "Does it have iron in it?"

She read the label. "No."

"Likely not then."

She filled a small cup. "This is a liquid that is a popular cold medicine in my world. I don't know if it will work the same way or at all but worth a try. Also I brought a cough remedy I make myself and keep on hand. It's made of elderberry syrup, honey, and a touch of lemon.." she was setting the various things on his bed table as she talked, telling him what they were for as she did.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought.

" Jareth? "

He realized she was talking to him." Oh. Yes? "

" I asked if any of that would help."

"I'll try anything at this point." He said.

Okay, try this first." she spooned some of the thick liquid of a jar and held it up. He leaned forward reluctantly, remembering the slimy goblin goo the ingrates had slipped into his cup earlier and not wanting a repeat incident. Except...it wasn't bad at all. It was sweet with a touch of tart, but not horrible.

A moment later his throat felt less inflamed and raspy. "You made this?"

"Yep. My Grams prided herself on her ability to cure the common cold. I think she was a bit of a kitchen witch." Sarah smiled. "Feeling better?"

He nodded.

"Okay, here now take some of this, " She held up another bottle, "Then when your fever is down, we'll do a eucalyptus steam to get some of that congestion cleared up, sound good?"

He just nodded again, unsure what to say. He took the blue medicine and in less than an hour was passed out cold, snoring loudly.

Sarah tiptoed out of the room and closed the door where all the goblins waited expectantly.

" Okay guys he'll be fine in a few days. He's sleeping now. I need to go home and grab a few things, then come back. Let's go so I can be here when he wakes up."

The goblins began to cheer but she shushed them.

"Come on my goblin friends, let's get our king better. Quietly."

Jareth woke slowly, his head a little fuzzy and still feeling clogged, but a little better. He felt cooler at least.

_That was the oddest dream. Sarah rushing in to take care of me. Must be this damned sickness making me see things._

He sat up slowly, his body still aching. "Great goblin crapbuckets."

"Look who's up."

Jareth jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly she was there on the bed, helping him.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" He asked as he watched her straighten out the blankets.

She stopped to address him. "Nope." she checked his forehead. "Oh good. Your fever is down."

He tried to push the blanket off and she keep pushing him back rattling on about medicines and pillows and rest.

"Sarah..." he kept trying to interject and she ignored his protests.

"Don't argue with me, I've done this for Toby and I.."

"SARAH STOP!" He yelled, losing patience.

She stepped back, eyes wide.

He hadn't meant to yell but she wasn't listening.

"Well, fine, I thought you needed help, but maybe I should just..."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Sarah, calm down. You've no need to be so nervous. That's not it. I need to..." He gestured to the side.

Her eyes followed his gesture to land upon the bathroom door.

She blushed. "Oh. Do you...?"

He pushed back the covers and stood, still in his robe, thankfully.

"I think I can handle taking a piss alone, precious, but thanks for asking."

He came back minutes later and sat in a chair. She had made up the bed and stood beside it, waiting nervously.

"After all this time, why now, when I'm...indisposed, do you choose to come and see me. Dear Gods I sound awful."

She gave him a wan smile. "The Goblins said you needed help. It's the congestion. I think can help with that. I don't think it's a good idea to take a bunch of human medicine even if you say it won't hurt you, but we have a method where we boil water and put in eucalyptus to create a nice cleansing steam for your sinuses. It should help. Would you like to try it? " She explained.

"Yes." He answered, willing to try anything.

Sarah busied herself, commanding goblins to bring her a pot of hot water and setting things up. He watched in wonderment as his subjects followed her rule without question.

She set everything up on the table and instructed him on how to do it. Just before she lay the large towel over his head, he stopped her. Looking up he gave her a smile and nod in thanks. "I thank you, Sarah, for helping me. I am sorry for yelling earlier."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. It's okay, being sick makes everyone grumpy. Now, under the towel you go. I made soup. I'll have Frypan take me home to get it while you're doing this."

For the next 3 days Sarah fussed over him. Jareth was unused to have anyone care for him, and even though he was ill, he tried to enjoy it. Seeing her face every day, hearing her voice, it was just the medicine he needed.

The morning of the fourth day he was up and waiting.

"Good morning Your Majesty!" Sarah came in bright and smiling.

"Good morning Sarah." He said with a genuine, happy smile.

She was happy to see him too, sitting up in his chair, drinking tea. She had brought him a soothing blend that was good for his sore throat and helped him relax. "You sound much better. How do you feel?"

He nodded. "I am feeling much better. I thank you again, Sarah. For helping me. My magic is also acting normally. Please let me do something in return..."

Sarah held up her hand. The truth was, she had enjoyed helping him. Not happy he was ill, but happy she was able to pitch in. It also had given her a chance to see more of his kingdom and if she could admit it, she had always wanted to get to know him too. "I won't hear of it. That's what friends do...right?" She gave him a hopeful look.

He tilted his head looking surprised. "Well, I...yes, I suppose. I...friends. Of course, Sarah, that's what friends do. Are we? Friends, I mean."

She nodded. "I'd like to be. Maybe when you're better, you could show me around? I'd love to get a royal tour. That would be repayment enough, if you don't mind."

He smiled. "I would adore showing you my kingdom, dear Champion. Perhaps a picnic. We have have a lovely little lake, with a waterfall, " He paused, "without the goblins, if you don't mind."

"Sounds fun. Let's plan on that. Once you're 100%" She got up and moved around the room straightening up. Jareth watched her, seeing the nervous energy that was causing her to do busy work. "Sarah love, you aren't my maid. Please relax, I don't bite...unless asked." he teased.

Sarah turned, surprised at his comment, but seeing his wolfish teasing grin, she relaxed and laughed.

"Oh you. Such a flirt. Anyway, I don't think you need me anymore today and I have some things to do at home. You can...visit sometime if you want, but just let me know ahead of time. Send a goblin messenger or something. There is plenty of tea and cough medicine on your nightstand, so just rest and I'll check on you tomorrow."

She went to leave, but on a whim, she stopped in front of the king, bent down and kissed his forehead." Take care, Jareth."

He watched her leave, staring after her in surprise.

" Well, well, my sweet Sarah, perhaps I have a chance to woo you after all." He sat back and sipped his tea, a dreamy smile slowly appearing, and closed his eyes while picturing the dark haired girl with jade green eyes who turned his world upside down in the very best of ways.

~fin~


End file.
